Plural-bimetal thermostats have been known heretofore. However, such prior thermostats have generally been rather complex in structure and have not had all of the desirable characteristics especially useful in such devices such as increased contacts operating force, increased contacts opening distance, non-teasability of the contacts, facility of adjustment of a minimum thermal differential, means of adjustment of thermal differential in a manner that makes the repeatability and set points insensitive to contacts wear and errosion, ability to set the contacts arc gap at its optimum distance, switching to "off" that is independent of the contacts carriers, provision of contacts weld-breaking impact, as well as simplicity of construction and low cost. Consequently, it has been found desirable to design an improved thermostat providing these features.